Divining for Melodies
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, DemSai:. Fifty sentences written for fifty themes about VII and IX.


**IXxVII**

A/N: Written for the 50 sentences community on LiveJournal. So, here's some more Demsai. Wuv.

XxXxXxX

I - Motion  


Saix had been watching the fight between Sora and number IX from high above, he stood by as Demyx yelled his disbelief and faded away into the nothingness that awaited him... almost in slow-motion.

**II - Cool**

Water danced around them as they made love, and every so often drops would spray across their burning skin, a definite compliment to the intense intimacy... cool, refreshing.

**III - Young**

Demyx had never really understood the phrase, "the night is young" but after Saix murmured it into his lips one night and gazed at him, lust in his eyes, he realised he might just find out.

**IV - Last**

When the Melodious Nocturne faded, Saix felt nothing... nothing at all... even with Demyx's last words to him echoing every day until he too was felled by the Keyblade.

**V - Wrong**

"Jeez, Saixie! You're doing it all wrong!"

Saix immediately regretted his decision to learn to play the sitar.

**VI - Gentle**

**  
**Who knew that people with so much emptiness inside could be so gentle...

Sometimes...

**VII - One**

They were keeping their rendezvous a secret for now, so everyday they would meet at one o'clock in the morning, quiet, under the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

**VIII - Thousand**

Once again, Demyx had managed to lose far more munny than he had to Luxord, one thousand munny in fact, it was fortunate for him that Saix was very good at poker and was in what could only be described as a charitable mood that night.

**IX - King**

"In chess.. the king is important, above all others... remember that, and the game is easily yours..." As Zexion said this slowly, hair shadowing his one eye...Demyx knew who his king was.

**X - Learn**

Upon discovering Saix's secret, Larxene learnt that she had a lot of blackmailing room over the Beserker... he would do a lot to prevent the Organization discovering his activities with IX.

**XI - Blur**

"That night's pretty much a blur... but I think Xemnas caught us doing it on the kitchen table."

**XII - Wait**

Saix was going on a mission alone again, leaving only uncertainty to his return in his wake... he said the same thing every time:

"Don't wait."

**XIII - Change**

Worriedly returning to his room with two sodas, Demyx tried to figure out how to tell Saix he lost his change.

**XIV - Command**

"The Superior has directed this mission to you... follow the instructions to the letter, and," Saix handed over the card to Demyx, and blinked, ice in his gaze, "make sure you come back."

**XV - Hold**

Saix sleeping next to him, naked, glorious was the best sight in the world, he snaked his arms around the beserker's waist and planned to hold him like that 'til dawn.

**XVI - Need**

"I need you..." even though his head was filled with clouded desire at the time, Saix knew it was true... and probably the nicest thing he'd ever say to his lover.

**XVII - Vision**

"We have a vision, Saix..." Xemnas' voice rang out, "You know it as well as I do, so I must ask the question: your escapades with young IX, are they aiding our vision?"

**XVIII - Attention**

"Demyx, you are not a child, and I am not your mother, I will not pay attention to you all the time!"

**XIX - Soul**

"I know we're without a heart Saix, but do you think we're without a soul?"

**XX - Picture**

Since the Organization had found out about the new hottest couple, Saix had steadily been losing his patience, it was completely gone when a rather explicit (however artistic) drawing involving them was slipped under his door.

**XXI - Fool**

"You're a fool," Saix said without expression anywhere in him, "Why do you keep returning to me?"

**XXII - Mad**

After it had happened Saix couldn't explain what made him so mad, but looking at the blood... Demyx's blood... slicked over his knuckles, he knew that he wasn't mad anymore.

**XXIII - Child**

"If you continue to act like a child Demyx, I will be forced to treat you like one and spank you..."

**XXIV - Now**

"Now..." Saix purred, running his finger over Demyx's bottom lip, "show me how much you want it."

**XXV - Shadow**

With number VII's chest as a pillow, Demyx watched the shadows on the ceiling slowly being chased away by the light of Kingdom hearts.

**XXVI - Goodbye**

With Saix astride him, panting and holding his shoulders as he thrust into him savagely, yet passionately, Demyx could only think of one thing... somehow... this... this time was goodbye.

**XXVII - Hide**

Demyx sprinted into the nearest room he could find, panted for a second, then gasped, "Marluxia!_ Hide me_, I stole Saix's... just... hide me!"

**XXVIII - Fortune**

The future was uncertain - Demyx traced his finger over the heartline on Saix's palm, after being allowed to tell his fortune, it was incredibly strong, though broken near the end... still, at the very end, it repaired itself and became whole again.

**XXIX - Safe**

How Demyx managed to feel safe in the arms of a beserker who had many chances to prove how dangerous he was was a complete mystery to them both.

**XXX - Ghost**

It seemed ridiculous that a grown man, nay, a grown _nobody _would be scared of something that didn't exist, still when Demyx jumped in his bed ranting about a ghost, Saix did not send him away.

**XXXI - Book**

In Saix's room, there was a beautiful book lying on a shelf, hand-made, threaded with black pearls and leaf-skeletons, he only opened it once for Demyx... for the Nocturne had known something was special about it... alas, it was empty.

**XXXII - Eye**

Looking closer... IX had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

**XXXIII - Never **

"Never say never Saix... who knows, we could get our hearts back, get married and adopt hundreds of children!"

**  
XXXIV - Sing**

"Sing to me, Saix."

**XXXV - Sudden**

Their first kiss was sudden, in fact, Saix had been strangling Demyx at the time.

**XXXVI - Stop**

"_Stop_!" Saix's secret had been discovered: he was extremely ticklish.

**XXXVII - Time**

To Nobodies, time did not pass as normal... with Saix, time stood still.

**XXXVIII - Wash**

Saix had a fleck of cream on his nose... it was very distracting, so finally, Demyx decided to wash it off himself...

With his tongue.

**XXXIX - Torn**

"Xigbar... my robe is torn because..." Demyx glided over the truth of Saix's exhuberance last night... "I got attacked by a couple of dogs..."

**XL - History**

The one and only time Demyx caught Saix with the shadow of a smile on his lips, he assured him that it would go down in history.

**XLI - Power**

It was obvious that Saix was powerful just from his stance, but watching him practising with the claymore in the moonlight, was truly a sight to behold.

**XLII - Bother**

Rather annoyed at having to repeat himself, Saix showed quite a steely resolve to the fact that Demyx was stroking his cheek... it became less of a bother however, when the stroking turned to a pleasurable bite on the neck.

**XLIII - God**

"Know this... there is no God... if there was, he wouldn't allow us to exist."

**XLIV - Wall**

If this wall could talk, it would say a lot of things about a rather illicit tryst the night previous.

**XLV - Naked**

Looking at Demyx sleeping one day, Saix was reminded of when he was brought in as a new Nobody... unconscious, naked, soaked to the skin... he'd thought then that Demyx was gorgeous... this would never be admitted, but nothing had changed.

**XLVI - Drive**

"I swear, Demyx drives me insane!" Vexen ranted at Saix, who secretly agreed with the statement.

**XLVII - Harm**

As soon as Saix first saw Demyx's blood, he felt an insatiable lust to harm him, see it again and then fuck him harder than ever.

**XLVIII - Precious**

_This is not right at all... he's precious to me... without a heart... how can I covet anything but my heart...? _

**XLIX - Hunger**

Hungry for both food and Saix, Demyx somehow managed to convince number VII to let him have a little fun with the chocolate sauce.

**L - Believe**

"Believe what you like Demyx... my hair IS naturally this colour."


End file.
